It is a common problem for ostomates that the skin area close to the stoma, also referred to as the peristomal area, is often irritated and sensitive. This is caused by stomal effluent, i.e. output from the stoma that runs back from the stoma opening, along the outer surface of the stoma and into contact with the peristomal skin area.
The output is very aggressive and quickly irritates the skin. Moreover, when the user is wearing a base plate for use in an ostomy device, either a one-piece or a two-piece device, then there is a high risk that the output running back from the stoma opening comes into contact with the inner edge of the adhesive of the plate. When in contact with the adhesive, the aggressive output will then erode the adhesive away.
In addition, seeing that sutures may have been used for securing the stoma during surgery or subsequent complications, the peristomal area may be scarred which makes it even more difficult to provide a seal between the skin and the adhesive wafer. This can create small gaps between the skin and the base plate where the output may enter, creating a moist environment that further irritates the skin but also deteriorates the adhesive attachment between the adhesive and the skin resulting in leakage or even dislodging of the base plate.
These problems have been addressed and tried solved in different ways.
WO 98/17212 discloses a separate sealing member disposed in the hole of the base plate. The sealing member is adaptable to the stoma without the use of tools.
US 2010/0324511 discloses an ostomy faceplate having a mouldable adhesive wafer.
Moreover, it is also important to provide a close fit between the through-going hole of the base plate and the stoma. This can for example be done by moulding a mouldable adhesive radially towards the stoma. In the known systems, this mouldable adhesive is left uncovered by the backing. This leaves the adhesive exposed and can be easily eroded by stomal output. Preventing erosion of the adhesive will significantly increase wear time of the base plate and also reduce the risk of leakage and unintentional detachment of the base plate.
Thus, there is still a need for a base plate which facilitates sealing around the stoma and which is able to provide protection of the peristomal area. In particular, there exists a need for a base plate where the mouldable adhesive is protected when it is moulded in a radial direction.